


Eve of Destruction

by drelfina



Series: The Reckoning: Symbol of Subjugation Inspired [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Clownfish AU, F/M, Gen, Guess who's the next Hokage TROLLOLOLOLOLOLOL, Multi, Other, after sakumo who is the next hokage?, but that's where the fic went because it's hilarious, clownfish au technically, clownfish jutsu, hints of everyone from this generation, it's been a long while since i'd even thought of the rookie 9, time skip time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina
Summary: It probably all started with the fact that Sandaime-sama approved of Uzumaki Kushina's visit to Konoha that first time.Danzou would never forgive Torifu for it,ever, because soon after that,hisHokage candidate disappeared into the wilds of the whirlpools and apparently retired to become some beach princess.If Uzumaki Kushina had never met Namikaze Minato, history probably would have been very different.Hatake Sakumo chooses a successor. History goes very differently from canon.In which the new Godaime Hokage chooses a Kemuri, the new Kemuri Does his job right until hedoesn'tand everything goes downhill from there.Guess who is the new hokage and no you probably wouldn't be able to guess it.
Relationships: Baki/Uchiha Shisui, Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Series: The Reckoning: Symbol of Subjugation Inspired [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649584
Comments: 20
Kudos: 139





	Eve of Destruction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evocates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evocates/gifts).



It probably all started with the fact that Sandaime-sama approved of Uzumaki Kushina's visit to Konoha that first time. 

Danzou would never forgive Torifu for it, _ever_ , because soon after that, _his_ Hokage candidate disappeared into the wilds of the whirlpools and apparently retired to become some beach princess. 

If Uzumaki Kushina had never met Namikaze Minato, history probably would have been very different.

* * *

Hatake Sakumo was mild-mannered as his name might suggest, though Danzou would probably never get over the fact that Namikaze Minato would have had _Uchiha Madara's_ direct endorsement because he was literally the only shinobi so far who had managed to use and adapt Uchiha Tobirama's hirashin. 

No matter how many times Hiruzen shoved Danzou into the bedroom to help him… ah, get over it, Danzou would _never_ forget it.

* * *

It was two years before Yondaime retired that Uchiha Madara passed away. 

Honestly, Baki almost thought something was going to catch fire, if that day was ever to arrive. Perhaps the sky would rain blood. 

But it was a normal day; Uchiha Madara went to nap in the sun and just didn't wake up for the evening meal, and for the longest time Baki was oddly disquieted even though he _knew_ he should be relieved. The man still terrified him all the way to the end, and yet… and yet. 

They kept his eyes. 

Because the Uchiha weren't terrifying enough - they actually were going to decide on implanting them in someone a) worthy, b) strong enough, c) in the right political position. 

The worst, scariest thing however, was that Baki's Wife was actually, technically, in the running for that pants-wetting honour .

* * *

The Hyuuga weren't exactly surprised to have one of their own be selected and voted in as Godaime; in the entire history of Konoha up till that point, the Hyuuga had not had such an honour and title before. Further, they had a little … minor complication on their hands. Hyuuga Neji was of the main family bloodline, but not directly in line for the Clan head. _Yet_ he was clearly more talented, more Husband than his cousin Hinata - and even more, his father was only literally minutes younger than his own genetically identical twin brother. 

There had been _rumours_ that maybe he should be Clan Head instead of Hinata (and even more salacious tongues had suggested that he instead take his cousin as Wife to consolidate that position). 

It came as a relief to both Hiashi and Hizashi that Yondaime chose Neji as his successor instead.

* * *

"Have you considered who can be your Kemuri?" Sakumo asked Neji, all mild mannerisms and calm as milk, and even Neji knew that it wasn't… so much a lie as just another face. 

Sandaime-sama was a capable man, selected by Nidaime-sama himself, but Yondaime-sama was a power keg behind his calm face; every move he made was as measured as an expert chess-player. 

But thinking of chess… 

"I have… thoughts," Neji said carefully, watching Sakumo, as he passed over his list. 

"There's a Nara in your own age group," the Yondaime's Wife said, trailing a long elegant finger down the edge of the sheet, even as Sakumo angled it for his wife to read. 

Neji felt the urge to make a face but didn't show it. There was definitely not an insufferable Nara on his list of suggestions.

"The Nara haven't held an official title, yet," Sakumo said, still as mild as ever, and he glanced up to his wife. 

His wife hummed. 

Yondaime had to recall Jiraiya to Konoha to train his successor because Nara Shikamaru refused to leave the Village, and literally no one could make the kid move if he didn't want to. 

And that was how Nara Shikamaru was appointed as Neji's Kemuri.

* * *

Two weeks before Neji's inauguration (and it was going to be a PRODUCTION, with two former Hokage counting amongst the Council of Elders AND their retired Kemuri), the Hokage's Wife watched him get fitted for his robes. 

"Have you considered candidates for your Wife?" Orochimaru said, sipping his tea.

It was a position, Neji knew, like any other Leader's Wife, but one with even higher stakes. 

"No," he said, shortly. 

"Really," Orochimaru said. 

How likely, Neji thought, were they going to vet all of Neji's choices and decide to assign him someone else _anyway?_

"Really," Neji said, holding out his arms and let them pin back the sleeves so he wouldn't look like he was swimming in the damn things. 

"There are plenty of duties the Hokage's Wife has to take care of," Orochimaru said. 

"I can deal with those myself," Neji said, barely managing not to snap. 

"If he wants to, darling," Yondaime said, from the doorway. Neji didn't twitch but he had not been there a MOMENT ago. Yondaime handed his hat to one of the assistants to go take any last minute measurements. "We should leave him to it. After all, times have changed since ours - and young people these days are so _capable_." 

Neji thought he was getting dissed, but Yondaime's smile was as mildly polite as ever, and if Orochimaru was smiling, at least he hid it behind his teacup. 

"Of course, my lord Husband," Orochimaru said, holding up his hand for Sakumo to help him up, and Neji made a mental note to _prove_ he needed no Wife.

"Oh, Neji-kun," Orochimaru said, turning a little, and produced a small pouch. "A little inauguration gift. Tell the tailors to accommodate these." 

The pouch was a little roll of extremely sharp daggers - with a slightly oily sheen. 

"You never gave me anything like that for my inauguration," Yondaime murmured. 

"I married you," Orochimaru said, turning to smile at Yondaime, hair sliding down like black ink, and Yondaime reached up to tuck it behind Orochimaru's ear. "I think that gift enough." 

Neji did not make a face at the mirror - sadly they would have had to exit the room for him to _not_ see that irritating display.

* * *

As one of Suna's Permanant Ambassador to Konoha, Baki was of high enough rank to communicate directly with the Kazekage. He was, after all, their direct in into Konoha's wellspring of intelligence, an honour that Baki most days thought was no honour but a precarious trash fire. But Konoha ran like a smooth machine, and Baki found that the times he went back to Suna he was treated as an expert on all things Konoha. 

(When Shisui came along, though, everyone gave them a wide berth. It would be funny if it wasn't so relatable.) 

Put his so-called expertise on Konoha together with his high rank and intimacy with the Kazekage and Baki found himself both sensei and fostering the Kazekage's three children. 

While Konoha had something of a fostering tradition, particularly with Uzushio, in Suna such fostering was taken _seriously_ , and especially so for the Kazekage's clan. Where Konoha had actual laws forbidding the direct children of a Hokage or Kemuri from taking the same office, Suna considered foster-ties as strong as - and in the Kazekage's case, stronger than blood. 

Baki was basically fostering the future Kazekage, was the point. 

Somehow, Baki was sure this would have made Uchiha 'I think fear is _adorable_ ' Madara laugh.

* * *

When he was ten, Shikamaru had made a probability chart on who was likely to be the next Hokage. It had involved scouring every detail of the prior Hokage, their competitors, the precise composition of Elders and Jounin Councils and the political circumstances that surrounded said choices. It had been rather easy, like horse-racing, though he had had only a history of four Hokage to build a probability set from. The factors that made it much easier than horses included the fact that the social status of Hokage's Wife was a powerful predictor as well as the literal power level of a potential candidate (though with Senju Hashirama, it was a little more difficult to translate his power level into a comparable Mission Grade which only came into effect during Nidaime's tenure). 

As he grew up in the Academy, observing his fellow schoolmates and noting the political eddies, he wasn't particularly surprised to see his extrapolations become reality. When he became Jounin, he merely had a distant thought of pleasure when Hyuuga Neji's selection actually came to pass - an 85% probability, though he broke the pattern in that he wasn't married, like Ino (82%) already was. 

However Ino was Yamanaka, and the Yamanaka had already produced a Hokage's Wife, and these important offices had not yet even begun to repeat (bearing out his hypothesis that there was an unspoken rule that all clans had to have a turn in governance at some point). 

Sakura might have been a better option (87%) except for the fact that she had met Uzumaki Kushina's son during an exchange program in her sixteenth year and basically done what anyone who met Uzumaki did best; elope. 

The more difficult prediction was the position of Kemuri, because that was less a matter of power and more a measure of social capability, possibly even personal connection to the Hokage. 

Therefore Shikamaru was slightly surprised to receive word that _he_ was to be Hyuuga Neji's Kemuri. 

They'd not even spoken three dozen words to each other before then! He'd _counted_!

* * *

Their working relationship was decent. Shikamaru might rank it, on a scale of 1-10, at a fair 7. 

Bad days, maybe 5.5. Excellent days, 8. So therefore a fairly decent average, all things considered. 

Shikamaru found that in private, Neji was a thoughtful personage, who actually did make carefully considered decisions, for all that his actions in public could, to the unpracticed eye, appear reckless and _emotional_. 

But then, it was somewhat necessary for the Hokage and their Kemuri to be somewhat opposites, especially in public. The Yin-Yang principle, for one; where the Hokage lacked, the Kemuri must make it up - it was very similar to the relationship between the first Kemuri and Shodaime-sama. 

Neji was hot-headed, but Shikamaru was extremely logical, and for the most part, it was easy enough to translate information Shikamaru obtained into workable policies that Neji would dissect into emotional appeals that the Clan leaders and the others were _willing_ to implement. 

(Neji wasn't as charismatic as Shodaime or Nidaime, but then, who really was?)

* * *

He knew of course, of the Wind Country practice of fostering - some sort of way to encourage strong emotional intra-clan bonds without having to rely on marriage. Shikamaru considered it a way to get around the social taboo of having your children straight up inherit everything, particularly since there were explicit laws against children inheriting the positions of Hokage and Kemuri. 

The fostering of the Kazekage's children with his Ambassador legally considered those children the _Ambassador's_ , rather than Rasa's, which meant that he could handily have them inherit his position without instigating talk from Konoha, or losing political face with the other Kage. 

There was also, Shikamaru knew, the practice of necessitating a potential Kazekage candidate to have to defeat every high ranking jounin to prove their prowess. 

Having all three of his children fostered with the same parent meant they were brought up as siblings, and when said parent was actually _married into the Uchiha Clan_ , directly to the Nidaime's line of descent? 

Shikamaru wasn't cynical at all when he thought it a very clever move on the Kazekage's part. 

Should Yondaime-sama have allowed this? As yet unknown. He had data of course, he knew of their existence and presence. But now that he was Kemuri, Shikamaru was going to have to observe these fosters personally to get a proper assessment.

* * *

The youngest was Shikamaru's own age; in the last year of his time in the Academy, he had attended a few of their classes, mainly the history classes and the field outings, but Gaara had stuck mainly with the other Uchiha rather than interacting with the rest of them. Cute, shy kid, and generally sheltered. 

It wasn't a surprise. He had two more dominating siblings, based on what Shikamaru could deduce, and all those Uchiha cousins were already more than several handfuls. 

He'd gone on a mission or two with Gaara enough to know the kid was mild-mannered, willing to follow orders, and observant, but not leadership material. Well, not leadership material if no one decided to teach him that. 

Might be a good supporter of his older siblings, if necessary, but definitely not the kind of political player that would concern him at the level of Kemuri.

* * *

Kankurou though; he was an active sort of shinobi, and quite a bit gregarious - it was easy enough to find him; he just had to drop a word into Ino's ear and Ino was dragging him to Training field 40 to find the guy flexing his puppetry. 

It was fascinating enough that he allowed himself to be convinced into a spar; he wasn't scared of the Uchiha watching being able to borrow his shadow manipulation, after all, because it required a lot of fine control and strategy that not everyone was patient enough for. 

Kankurou's patience was admirable - considering the number of chakra strings he was manipulating, and his flexibility and outgoing personality, he clearly had a wide acquaintance amongst the Konoha shinobi, even though he spent 4 months every year back in Suna. 

He was, however, not very clever. His field reports reflected a lack of imagination, and his sparring a lack of strategy. 

He would be a useful and powerful _tool_ , however.

* * *

Shikamaru decided to observe Temari amongst the Uchiha. 

First and foremost, unless the Kazekage was an idiot, it was far more likely he'd pick Temari as his heir than the two younger ones. She would have had to be an utter failure for Rasa, who was fairly traditional in his own Wind Country way, to put her aside for one of the younger two, and Shikamaru had heard nothing against her so far. 

And he'd been _listening_. 

She'd first come to Konoha when she was ten, almost eleven, and if she'd attended classes at the academy, Shikamaru had been too asleep to notice or care what someone three years older than himself was doing. Her circle of friends didn't include Shikamaru's year-mates, after all; not even Neji's. 

No, she was a typical oldest child - being fostered by Baki meant she had to have ended up in Uchiha Shisui's cousin's group, possibly the set a handful of years younger, since Baki's first child was still quite a bit younger than her at that point. Oldest child of her own sibling set, youngest amongst her foster-cousins; she could have turned out mousy, or dominating. 

He'd heard little, either way about her, other than that she was a good jounin, creative on missions when necessary, otherwise not one who made waves. Possibly a good candidate for Kazekage, assuming she was strong enough for Sunagakure's investiture. 

Considering that she'd gotten promoted as jounin _in_ Suna and not Konoha, though, meant that there was a good chance she was strong. She didn't seem to use puppets the way her brother did, so Shikamaru was curious about her.

* * *

The first time he really _tried_ to study her, in person, first-hand, was… 

A muddle. 

It turned out that she was good enough, _strong_ enough, to use the Kazekage war-fan, and Shikamaru even recognised the Uchiha-make inherent in the metal. 

It had been a mere training exercise - her with a handful of Uchiha cousins, and a few other of their teammates. A mere game of capture the flag, across three training fields. 

Shikamaru had watched many of these matches before - it was something to observe idly as he let his own thoughts percolate. 

He'd even observed these particular shinobi before, too, and could rank their creativity in both use of terrain and jutsu as well as their strategies - they weren't _unknown_. 

The past half year Temari had been away in Suna, so this training exercise was a welcome back to the Uchiha, as well as an excuse to try and … obtain more Wind specific jutsu. 

Then she showed up on the far side of the field, and even this far away, Shikamaru could see her smile, sharp as a knife.

* * *

What he knew was this: 

She was moderately good-looking based on the pictures he'd seen. Symmetrical enough features to not count as ugly, a fit physique as befit anyone of her rank, stature, and physiological background. 

She had a higher than average number of A-ranks, excelled in most of them, had been team leader in most of her missions that she'd taken that were a mix of Konoha and Suna shinobi-both. No complaints on her leadership skills. 

She had a mix of acquaintances amongst the Konoha shinobi, of most personality types, and from what he could gather, she was not unpopular amongst even her own countrymen. 

Everything he could have boiled down to her profile, her reports, he could understand. 

And then she stepped onto the field, and _moved_.

* * *

It was when she moved, fast, _decisive_ , that everything - stopped. 

Oh, he understood her jutsu well enough - he could see that she handled the war-fan with aplomb and expertise, read the Uchiha trained finesse in her speed and her flexibility. 

He could even trace which Uchiha had probably trained her too, noting that it was not her foster-parent Shisui who would have trained her, but instead his cousin Kurohiko, the one who descended straight from that lineage of war-fan making and training all the way from Uchiha Izuna's second child's wife. 

He could guess the interaction between the metal surface area and her manipulation of air jutsu came from Baki, and if he focused, he could even see the fine-tuning that had to have come from him, the similarity in flexibility of her chakra manipulation she shared with her brother Kankurou. 

The way eyes shot to HER when she moved, he could not have predicted; that the Uchiha cousins immediately watched her for _her_ moves, something that never showed up on the reports, he would hardly have guessed, but then he found himself unable to stop looking too. 

Maybe it was the grace with which she spun her fan, the exact angle of her wrists. The twist and snap of it that sent concussive waves out, slamming into her opponents yet barely touching the flag. 

The way she stepped, telegraphing her moves to her teammates with barely a head-tilt, the shift of her weight, and then suddenly the rest of her teammates sprang into action. 

All of the parts, Shikamaru could discern, dissect, pull apart. 

But put into the whole … 

He didn't know what to _think_. 

He had to observe _again_.

* * *

The next time he tried, she was shadowing Baki on a meeting for a co-operative mission; one of the rare times Shisui was accompanying his husband in his capacity as the Ambassador's Wife. Already starting to round with child, Shisui had finally agreed to put his missions on pause to ease Baki's frazzled nerves. 

A perfect opportunity to observe Temari interacting with both Neji, the Jounin Commander, and her foster-parents.

For the most part, she was quiet, but when she spoke up - Shikamaru noticed the Jounin Commander's attention shift to her in a way he'd never noticed Kiba had done before. 

"The supplies train passes through a large tract of Kaze," she said, quiet, but firm, "so it makes sense that we have at least one of the Suna-nin at every interval, here, here and here -" she pointed out on the map. 

"That's more manpower than such a supply train requires," Kiba protested. "The goods aren't even that high value." 

He noted her glance to Baki, and Baki's deliberately blank expression, and Temari just tipped her chin up a little. 

"I know that most of the shinobi you've picked for this have been on this particular route before," Temari said, "But not in this season." 

"It's a _desert,_ " Kiba said. "To be quite honest, even this area doesn't have a season -" 

"This area shades very close to the rainshadow of Rock and Grass," Temari said. "It _will_ be a wet winter, and you need Suna-nin to keep from losing that shipment." 

Kiba frowned. 

"It's not a high value one," he said finally. 

"But the client is," Temari said. "The trade route is still relatively new, and if we lose this shipment, he could well decide to go to Kusa instead." 

Kiba made a face but nodded. He didn't like Kusa. None of them really did. 

"Further thoughts, Baki-san?" Neji asked, courteous, but it was obvious that Baki had been letting Temari make the argument on purpose - he shook his head. "Then thank you, Temari, that was helpful." 

It was. 

She had … Kiba normally was quite irascible, only his Wife able to get him to let go of a bone if he dug his teeth in; but in the face of her argument, he'd backed down, and it wasn't even a dominance attempt. 

They would have reached this conclusion eventually, but when it was just Baki - even with Shisui to help cajole, Kiba would not have agreed for hours yet. 

She'd put forth the same argument Shikamaru would have had, and she'd somehow talked Kiba to her way of thinking in less than half an hour. He… he didn't even know how she'd done it. 

Shisui glanced to Shikamaru when they stood to leave, and his smile was crooked. 

He mouthed _Good luck_ , and Shikamaru could only shake his head, irritably.

* * *

He kept _observing_. How many times? Neji was still waiting patiently for his report. And yet, he couldn't pin her down.

He could distill out her parts, if he looked, he analysed. She was a leader, she was a good fighter, that batch of Uchiha cousins liked her, followed her lead no matter what she did, even when she wasn't trying. 

She had a mind for strategy. He'd asked her to play a game of shogi once, while he was waiting for a report to come in, and while she'd lost, she'd lost in a _fascinating_ way, a blend of the typical Fire and oddly enough, _Water_ strategies. She had an ease with people she hadn't grown up with, the way her youngest brother did not. 

He'd seen plenty of people like that. Even Neji had those qualities - that's why he could pin him as the next likeliest Hokage, even with his disadvantage of marital status. It's nothing _new_. 

But when she spoke, not even to him, or moved, he found his gaze snapping to her, trying to catalogue her and coming up with _undefinable_ , finding his breath shaky and he didn't even _know why_. 

And then, finally, once, she'd fixed that attention on him - their second game of shogi because he'd wanted to _observe_ her, figure out why he couldn't put a number, a descriptor, a _report_ \- 

And she'd looked up at him, and all of a sudden all that intensity that made her _her_ was fixed on _him_. 

"Your move, Nara-san," she'd said, it was all she'd said. 

And he felt his breath cut out from his lungs.

* * *

"How, _how_ could that happen?" Neji demanded, and even Baki looked at loss. "He'd just - how could he just - _what the hell?!_ " 

Yondaime-sama looked bemused to be pulled into this hasty meeting, and he too had read the letter that Shikamaru had left behind. 

But Shisui plucked it from Baki's hand, looked over Shikamaru's emphatic resignation, and smiled. 

"You've got something to share, Shisui?" Neji growled. 

Shisui shrugged. "I've always said that there was something irresistible about Suna-nin. What can I say? Shikamaru has my good taste." 

Neji snarled at him, but Shisui ignored him to lean against his husband.

* * *

The Godaime Hokage received an invitation to the Kazekage's inauguration, a month after Temari proved herself worthy, and he went personally to offer his congratulations. 

But somehow, the ceremony ended with the Hokage attempting to strangle the Kazekage's Wife. 

Witnesses said that Godaime Kazekage didn't seem much put out by this - in fact, she'd told her Hokori when asked if they should stop the Hokage from attempting to murder her Wife, "That's just how Konoha ninja communicate."

* * *

Neji was going to go down in history as the first Hokage whose Kemuri fucking _eloped_ out of his post, and no, that was not an _honour_ he wanted attached to his name. 

Worse still, he was going to have to find a _new_ Kemuri, and honestly after Yondaime-sama's _suggestion_ ended in _this_ mess, he was not going to ask for their input again. 

"This is _disgusting_ ," Sasuke said behind him, his grip on his sword hilt tightening hard enough Neji could hear the leather wrap creak a little. 

Neji hummed an agreement. 

Water Country was generally annoying, but Kiri was particularly _asshole-ish_ about it, what with their plays that were just getting _real_ blatant about 'Senju Tobirama' leaving Fire Country to take up residence in the shrine in Mizu's capital city.

"That's my _ancestor_ ," Sasuke growled. "I should set fire to _all_ of them." 

Neji noted the way Sasuke's knuckles were getting white on his sword and thought. 

He'd tried a Kemuri who was the best analytical genius in his generation. It had been decent, right until said Kemuri abandoned all of Konoha to become a trophy-wife in Sunagakure. 

Maybe it was time to try something new. 

"Why don't you tell them what you think, Kemuri-san," he said mildly, deliberately turning to look Sasuke in the eye. 

"What?" 

"Kemuri-san," Neji said, with a slight smile. "Why don't you let them know what Konoha - and the Uchiha clan in particular - thinks of that play." 

Sasuke blinked, but then, Sasuke had always been a bit of a pyromaniac and had the impulse control of a squirrel. 

When things caught fire, Neji considered that this would be a different legacy. 

If nothing else, it'd be _interesting_. 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Shisui is 22 when shikamaru is 12, temari is 15. Shisui's child would therefore be 4ish, when she was 15, and 1 when she first shows up at 11. (shikamaru would be roughly 8) 
> 
> Hyuuga Neji goes down in history as the Hokage who had had _two_ Kemuri - and while Nara Shikamaru was a very _good_ Kemuri in the school of Uzumaki Mito, Neji's reign as Hokage is notable for two other things besides his having two Kemuri: 1. His ability to control Uchiha Sasuke, Konoha's most war-like Kemuri since the Founding, and 2. The annexation of the entire southern half of Water Country. 
> 
> Kirigakure was forced to be re-established near the Capital of Water Country, and Konoha claimed one of the greatest of Kirigakure shinobi for their own: Hoshigaki Kisame. On his marriage to Uchiha Itachi, Godaime Hokage Hyuuga Neji granted Hoshigaki Kisame citizenship of Konoha. 
> 
> (Not that Kisame had a choice: Once you marry Uchiha, you can't leave. The adoption in this case was just a formality.)
> 
> * * *
> 
> I touch a little more on the differences between Suna and Konoha as I'd mentioned in _The Grand Noble Bloodline_ , but mainly looking at the cultural differences between Suna's fosterage system versus Konoha's, which is far more like traditional Japanese clan. The overlap is the Uchiha's tendency to swallow anyone they happen to like - because once Uchiha claims you, you're… well, now you're Uchiha. So as far as Konoha is concerned, Temari, Kankurou and bb Gaara are actually pretty much Uchiha since they'd been fostered by Uchiha Shisui (essentially adopted).


End file.
